Por ser castaña
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Las mujeres Malfoy siempre habían sido rubias, con ojos muy claros, pálidas y delgadas. Todas ellas con porte aristócrata y de buena cuna. Todas las Malfoy habían sido niñas bien. Todas y sin excepción... bueno tal vez ella era la excepción.


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bueno haciendo mención especial a Virgi (EmzF) quien indirectamente influyó en esta historia con dos de sus historias: Por un café frío e Inteligencia emocional. **

**De Inteligencia emocional salió casi toda la idea, con una frase que puso de: "**una cabeza demasiado rubia para pertenecer a alguien que no sea de la familia Malfoy" **y de Por un café frío salió la forma en la que Draco y Astoria se conocieron. Así que esta viñeta va por Virgi y claro que por todos los que me leen.**

**Espero que les guste ^^. **

* * *

><p><strong>Por ser castaña.<strong>

Las mujeres Malfoy siempre habían sido rubias con ojos muy claros, pálidas y delgadas. Todas ellas con porte aristócrata y de buena cuna. Todas las mujeres Malfoy habían sido niñas bien, educadas y de sangre pura. Claro que los patrones a seguir no siempre eran reglas para todos, porque las excepciones existían, incluso las reglas habían sido para romperse. Draco nunca había sido distinguido por romper las reglas, al contrario, él se distinguía por seguir las firmas normas que le habían impuesto sus padres. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión era diferente, porque a Draco jamás le enseñaron de quien se debía de enamorar.

Él sabía que debía de ser una niña bien, de sangre pura y con buen apellido, aunque aún con eso no fue suficiente cuando ella se coló en su corazón. Porque a Draco no le importó un pepino fijarse en esas cualidades cuando ella apareció en su vida. Cuando Astoria Greengrass apareció en un café del callejón Diagon, sonriendo como tonta y haciéndole platica sin sentido, a Draco no se le ocurrió preguntarle su árbol familiar.

Por esa razón cuando el rubio llevo a Astoria ante sus padres, para presentarla formalmente como su novia, no hubiera esperado aquella reacción. Una cabellera rubia era lo que Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy esperaban para su futura nuera. La esperaban tal cual habían sido siempre y aunque Astoria cumplía con casi todas las características, se veía extraño el siquiera pensar que una castaña de ojos verdes formara parte de la familia.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la pequeña castaña, mirando interrogante a los señores Malfoy.

—No, nada, querida —contestó enseguida la mujer, sonriendo con amabilidad.

La cena trascurrió con normalidad, con amabilidad y mucha diplomacia pero Draco no tenía que ser muy listo para saber que Astoria no había sido del gusto de sus padres. La cena terminó y la pequeña Greengrass se despidió con amabilidad, dándole un casto beso a su novio en los labios, antes de irse en la limusina de su familia. Fue entonces que Lucius Malfoy llamó a su hijo a su despacho y fue muy directo al exponer su punto de vista.

—No puedes seguir con tu relación con esa chica —dijo con firmeza.— Conocemos a los Greengrass, sí, son de sangre pura y tienen mucho dinero, pero esa chica no está a tu altura.

—¿Disculpa, padre? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con la furia visible en sus palabras.

—Por ser castaña —contestó con firmeza y obviedad.— Quizás se te fijaras en su hermana, la rubia...

—Lo siento, padre, pero me niego rotundamente a dejar a Astoria. ¡Y menos por su hermana, sólo porque es rubia! —bramo, enojado.

—Cuida ese tono, jovencito —advirtió Lucius.

—Yo quiero a Astoria y llegaré con ella hasta las últimas consecuencias —aseguró con voz baja, pero llena de rabia. ¿Pero que se creían sus padres para rechazar a su novia solo por el color de su cabello? Si fuera una sangre sucia, una pobretona o algo así, sería entendible, claro que si ese fuera el caso ni él mismo se atrevería a llevarla a su casa, pero hablaban de Astoria Greengrass, linda, educada y de buena cuna.

—Draco, no te pongas así —habló su madre, interrumpiendo en el despacho.— Solo lo hacemos por tu bien y por mantener la tradición de la familia...

—Pues lo siento por la tradición de la familia, pero yo me quedo con Astoria —sentenció el joven rubio.— Así que tendrán que aprender a vivir con una castaña en la familia y si la siguiente generación Malfoy nace con su cabello caoba y sus ojos verdes, seré muy feliz.

No dijo más y salió del despacho azotando la puerta, dejando a sus padres anonados por la forma en la que les había contestado. Era la primera vez que veían a Draco tan decidido de algo y todo por ella. Porque ella era la excepción a todo, porque ella era la chica que Draco amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Qué me dan? ¿Review? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?<strong>

**¡Un beso y gracias por leer! :3**


End file.
